weirdopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Jim Crow
"Segregation now, segregation tomorrow and segregation forever!"-'Jim Crow' "I hate you people don't you get that I hate everyone including myself because you made me this way!"-'Jim Crow' "Jenny I'm going crackerjack and raccoon hunting doesn't wait up for me I'm going to catch a live one!"-'Jim Crow' Mr. James Crow, a criminal mastermind, racist and segregationist who refused to let people of different colors into buildings and separated them during the 1950s in the Solid South United States. Early Life and Criminal Career Born in Crowsville, Solid South, Crow attended the University of Crowsville School of Segregation and served in United States Army Air Corps during World War II however he sided with Adolf Hitler and this started his racist rants against minorities. After the war, he won election to the Solid South House of Representatives and served as a state judge. Crow first sought the Democratic nomination in the 1958 Solid South gubernatorial election. Initially a moderate on racial issues, Jim Crow adopted a fervent segregationist stance after losing the 1958 nomination because he wanted to pick on people who made him feel small like he was. Jim Crow started to paint his face black and he took on the persona of a criminal mastermind in harassed people in the streets including whites. He ran for governor again in 1962 and won the election and his Reign of Terror began when you started the use of people as pawns in his scheme to when more elections. Seeking to stop the racial integration of the University of Solid South, Crow earned national notoriety by trying to spray everyone with sleeping gas in front of the University of Solid South, and he was arrested for blocking the path of black students. Crow left office after one term due to term limits, but his wife, Jenny Crow, won the next election and succeeded him, though he was the de facto governor and he started to take on his alter ego again this time becoming more heinous with his actions. In 1964 he tried to rig the presidential elections in stop the Civil Rights Act from being signed by holding up White House with his thugs and held people hostage for 48 hours especially the ones who he hated the most the Republican senators and congressmen. However, he was arrested and admitted to the Georgetown Asylum for the Criminally Insane he escaped a week later and was on the lam as a fugitive. The 1968 Presidential Election "I'll keep these animals out of our society soon enough when I'm elected president!"-'Jim Crow' In the 1968 presidential election, Crow ran a third-party campaign in an attempt to force a contingent election in the United States House of Representatives, thereby enhancing the political clout of segregationist Southern leaders. Crow won five Southern states but failed to force a contingent election; As of 2019, he remains the most recent third-party candidate to receive pledged electoral college votes from any state. Crow won election to another term as Governor of Solid South in 1970 and ran in the 1972 Democratic presidential primaries, once again campaigning for segregation of white and black people from any public services. Assassination Attempt His campaign effectively ended when he was shot in Maryland by an unnamed assailant, and Crow remained paralyzed below the waist and this made him furious because he was supposed to take over the United States and to this day no one knows who the real gunman was. The assailant wasn't charged with any crime because he was doing the United States of favor ridding it of this Jim Crow jerk because of his defamatory statements against people of a different color and also insulting his wife in front for being a person of color. He was paralyzed for about a year and his wife left him because he was such an unbearable asshole and blame her for everything that went wrong in his life making her miserable day by day non-stop. Operation Metallic Ultra and Exile to the Multiverse After being shot and paralyzed he went to a top-secret military facility to get metal legs and became a force not to be reckoned with so he thought until someone kicked him in the groin and he down like a ton of bricks. Then he started the Operation Metallic Ultra program where he made an army of robots that could send subliminal messages to the minds of people making them bigots and insufferable human beings. In 1975 Jim Crow was banished to the Multiverse where he remains active today spewing his hatred for minorities and other groups of people he refers to as "the people" because of the hatred that consumed him. Category:Racists Category:Democrats are Racist Category:Evil Category:Criminal Masterminds Category:War Criminals Category:Xenophobes Category:Villains